imaginenationfandomcom-20200214-history
Securamax Prison
Securamax Prison is a place for condemned criminals and supervillains, and the only officially established prison in the Imagine Nation. Overview The only official prison in the Imagine Nation, it was built to house criminals and supervillains caught and proven for their heinous crimes. It has no doors in or out, built in such a way that a matching frequency to enter building must be made so that a person or group of people may enter or leave the prison. The frequency, which is every changing every day, is only allowed to be used by its guards and the current Circleman/woman of Hightown, as it's where the prison is located. History Unknown of when it was built, the Securamax Prison lives up to its name, as with no real doors and the prisoners unaware of the frequency to leave the building, its rare for any of them, including supervillains, to manage to escape the prison. Located in Lowtown, not many manage to see the prison unless for official business. Some days before the countdown of the second Rüstov invasion, Jack and his friends ask some advice on their investigation on the Rogue Secreteer from their mentor, Midknight. Following the meeting, the kids become suspicious of the veteran hero, discovering he is allied with the current Circleman of Hightown, Noteworthy, and after seeing Noteworthy's power, assuming that both Noteworthy and Midknight are the Rüstov behind the second incoming invasion, Glave and Khalix, respectively. Unsure, Jack, Skerren, and Allegra decide to follow the two men across Empire City until they reach Securamax Prison, where they discover that Midknight and Noteworthy are trying to help Speedrazor escape. While confused as to why they would want to help a supervillain escape, Jack uses his powers to alert of the intruders and escape attempt. It leads to Noteworthy abandoning Midknight, the latter, while managing to escape, frames Jack and his friends for the escape attempt. The trio are then arrested and brought to interrogation rooms in the prison, where the three, while not sharing the reason why they were so close to the prison, insist that they were actually trying to prevent the escape and not help it. It's not until Blue appears and helps the kids finally leave without any more problems. Features Speedrazor's Cell While briefly seen through Jack's powers, we can see where Speedrazor was held after being sentenced there by the Inner Circle following his trial and capture by Jack and his friends days earlier. Interrogation Rooms After Midknight and Noteworthy flee, they leave Jack, Skerren, and Allegra to take the heat for their attempt to help Speedrazor escape. For hours, the three are holed in the Interrogation Rooms, and while not revealing who were the actual people trying to break Speedrazor out of prison, the three insist that they're innocent. Trivia * The Securamax Prison is only mentioned and seen, both inside and out, in the Secret War. * Jack was once threatened to be thrown here for his connection to the Rüstov. * Despite being the only prison in all of the Imagine Nation, the true leader of it is the Circleman/woman of Hightown. * While not official, there are two prisons in the the Imagine Nation, both with different purposes. Category:Locations Category:Empire City Category:Imagine Nation